I miss you
by CryMeaMountain
Summary: Buttercup and Butch had a rough break up years ago, but they don't seem to get over each other. It doesn't matter how much they hurt their loved one in the past, or how much they got hurt. They still love the other with the same passion they did before. One-shot. Greens! T for implicit sexual relationships and languaje.


**I miss you**

 **Synopsis: Buttercup and Butch had a rough break up years ago, but they don't seem to get over each other. Because no matter how hard they fought in the past, they are still the first person that comes to mind when thinking about romance. GREENS!**

 **This is just a short fic to make up for not writing in oh-so-much time. And if you wonder, this is based on another fic named 'Not free!' By thefluffyprince. Well, more than based, it is _downright copied._ Of course, I added a bit of my touch, but that doesn't means this idea was mine. I don't own a thing, then!**

 ** _WARNING!: At the start, Butch is OOC, since he is a little bit more…calm. And Butters is as aggressive as always._**

 **Hope you like!**

 **Disclaimer: As said above, _I OWN NOTHING!_**

 **If at some point you think there are some line missing, fanfiction whouldn't let me put more than this. SOrry!**

 _[Texting]_

 **"** Talking **"**

 **"On the other side of the phone"**

 **Edited:**

 **14- 6- 15.**

 **Lantern92: I was thinking what you said, and it made sort of sense! So I changed the story a bit. Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

 _[I miss you]_

 _[Hey, can we please talk?]_

 _[I… think I want to see you again]_

Butch's heart beat rapidly in his chest as he looked at the texts in wonder. There was no warning when the texts came. Sometimes he was in class, others he was in the bath and most of them came when he was away from everyone, in the dead of the night. They normally didn't come together, spaced hours apart, but he always found himself wondering why she had sent them.

They always started the same… _I miss you…_ and every one of them would draw the same feeling inside his chest. It hurt a bit, and he felt as if he too nervous to even move, to breathe, when he looked at the next one. She wanted to talk with him? Of course not, she had said very clearly she didn't even want to _see_ him again after their break up, so why…?

The last one would drive the raven haired boy to his bed, breath shaky and hands trembling. That one, which was always sent in the security of darkness, was the most emotive one of all. He would look at the screen in deep tought before his vision started blurring with unshed tears and he would them let them fall.

Because he missed her too.

Because he wanted to talk to her.

Because he wanted to see her again.

But he knew that he had to get over their past relationship and move one. But no matter how hard he tried to stop crying, his tears wouldn't cease gliding over his cheeks.

Butch knew he wanted her, too.

* * *

Buttercup wasn't sure when this had started. At first, she had been texting Bubbles over her phone, talking about when they would have a get-together again, and then she was scrolling through her contacts until she stopped in his name.

She was tempted to select it and delete it, confident that without that information she would be one step ahead to forget him, but her finger always lingered over the delete button before canceling and, without her approvement, typing themselves a short message towards him.

Her eyes would widen as she noticed the little text popping in the screen with the little note 'sent' under it. She would try to fight the blush in her cheeks as she noticed the meaning those three words showed in the bright screen and try to guide her hand towards the turn-off button, but they made themselves home in the keyboard, moving with a velocity that when she discovered what she had written, the message had already been sent.

She couldn't stop.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxxxxxxxXxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"You're such a _fucking_ idiot!" She snarled at Butch's face, heat rising on her cheeks and eyes blazing.

A scoff left Butch's mouth as he just turned around and continued preparing the cake he had been oh-so-keen on making before a certain someone interrupted. For people who didn't knew Butch, he was as calm as ever, but his ex noted that his eyes were narrowed so slightly, and his jaw was clenched tight while his nostrils went flaring every few seconds. He was probably as angry as Buttercup- or probably a bit more.

It had been their brothers / sister's idea for them to ' _reconnect_ ', to try and be friends again (or something) or to just say their 'I-hate-you' and move on with their lives. But these meeting always ended either in a blown out fight, or with a really hot make up session.

Butch could hear her raging behind him, and vaguely wondered _why_ she even went along with her blonde sister's stupid idea. Each time he opened his door just to find her in his porch he asked exactly why she was there, and she would always go back with the excuse that they were supposed to be having these meetings. Boomer, Bubbles and _extrangely_ enough, Brick, came up with the idea, and they had been pestering them to go to each other's house, or to a date, or to hang out with their group because _shit, they had been anti-social since their break up._

And while at first it seemed like a good idea, the flaws in their plan where to obvious to be missed. The fact that Butch and Buttercup hated each other went without saying, since they ended up fighting over the stupidest things.

They were better off not meeting at all.

And yet, every weekend, Butter and Butch found themselves in the latter's house, since Buttercup lived far away and she stayed with Bubbles when they had these meetings. In truth, no one could tell why they continued doing this.

"Could you get your disgusting face away from me? I don't want your slobber all over my clothes" And right now, Butch was sitting in the couch, reading a book from school, _studying_ , while Buttercup moved all around the room, moving all of his things out of place, annoying the green eyed teen.

"The stop fucking ignoring me, jackass" Buttercup snapped back, forcing Butch to look at her.

The two stared at each other as Buttercup walked towards him, her face away from his, but eyes looking directly into his.

"Why are you so fucking _annoying_?" Buttercup snarled at him.

"Why are you so fucking _immature_?" Butch asked right back, glaring at her.

A groan of irritation left the brunette's mouth as she glared right back at him, before jumping over him and straddling his body. With a shocked gasp, Butch tried to push her off him, since she was sitting right in his belly. When she saw his arms going towards her, she quickly pushed them off and grabbed each wrist with a hand, moving them above his head. Butch whimpered slightly as he tried to get out of her grip, but after a few seconds, he finally gave up with a satisficing- for Buttercup- sigh.

Silence floated in the air as the two looked at each other for a moment, not able to look away. Buttercup took a deep breath, suddenly feeling a bit dizzy, and by the looks of it, Butch was feeling the same.

Finally, after half an hour had passed, Buttercup sighed and moved her legs to get off of him.

"Sorry" She mumbled "I guess I was just… waah!"

It had happened too quickly for them to notice, but all they knew was that the boy had been the one to take the first step. He had reversed their positions and in a minute they were kissing passionately on the couch.

Buttercup moaned as she felt his biting in her bottom lip, granting him access at the same time. Butch stopped kissing her for a minute just to lay series of kisses that trailed from her ear to her cheeks, then to her lips, and finally to her neck…

"oh!" She groaned as she felt him suck on a sensible spot, a part of her feeling giddy and joyous that he had _remembered_ where her weak spots were.

They rolled off of the couch and continued kissing down there, knowing no one was going to interrupt them until tomorrow's morning…

* * *

He couldn't believe it.

After months and days of fighting, they had both finally exploded. They always ignored each other when it came to the meetings, but last weekend had been different. They had woken up, _naked,_ on the floor, cuddling into each other, and suddenly Buttercup stood up, got dressed again, and left the house without saying goodbye to him.

Butch let a sudden harsh breath out before inhalating again, clenching his eyes tightly together before bringing a hand up to his chest. Why had he done that? Sure, recently he had discovered his secret talent as a womanizer, and having a _hot sexy_ chick on top of you might have been one of the factors, but _Come on! Why didn't he control himself?!_ They had touched each other like what they used to when they were still together.

Boomer, his younger brother who he was at the moment with, seemed to have some kind of brotherly instinct that told him whenever one of his big brothers was feeling down. He patted lightly Butch's back as they stared at each other.

"Butch? Are you ok?"

Unable to say something, still shaken from what had happened yesterday, Butch just shook his head and bowed to try to hide the tears he felt coming. It was stupid to cry over her. He would not… _damn it!_

When he felt a hot trail running down his left cheek, Butch lost control of his body and hugged his brother, who just patted him comfortingly.

"Shhh, its okay, don't worry about it"

It was not okay.

He _should_ worry about it.

Because no matter how badass he was now, how strong and cold his attitude seemed to be…

…she was the only one that could get this reaction out of him.

* * *

What had she been thinking when she straddled him? Buttercup gritted her teeth she threw fist after fist towards the punching box. Exercise cleared her mind –almost always- but right now she felt that that was the last thing she wanted to do.

She wanted to hide under the safety of her covers and call herself an idiot for the rest of her life. Because _God, she had missed his touch after all',_ but then _they had already had a brake up._

Such an idiot.

Why had he kissed her?

But more importantly, why had she allowed it?

 _'Ugh'_ her brain had probably already burned, but she could care less at the moment. Closing her eyes made her remember the way his lips had kissed her cheeks, her neck, her brea…

"Such an idiot" She muttered to herself before she let herself fall to the floor.

Covering her now blushing face with both hands, she groaned for a moment. She had been so close to reviving those memories. All she had to do was last till next week .or when they met again- and he could be free from Butch grasp for good. But now, she had undone the progress he had set. First those silly messages; then, the make out sessions, and last, yesterday…

What a predicament had she gotten herself into…

* * *

"Butch, this isn't healthy. You need to stop before you go down a path you can't come back from" Boomer said softly as he sighed and turned his back towards him.

Butch frowned and a grunt left his lips, making him turn away. "…don't you think I know that?"

"I know you know that, Butch. But… you keep going back and forth and it's killing you. I, as your younger brother, can see it"

Butch knew Boomer was telling the truth. Every time he and Buttercup got closer, he felt on top of the world. And each time they went back to hating and roaring at each other, he felt lower than dirt. He knew how bad this was affecting him.

He knew.

* * *

"Buttercup, you have to stop this! You're going to end up hurting yourself if this keeps going on!" Blossom shouted at her sister from the other side of the gym, as many male and female members stared in awe at her from everywhere.

She was punching the living daylights out of a punching bag – _if_ they had living daylights- for the past two hours or so. No matter how much she felt drained from energy, or how sentimentally confused her soul was, she couldn't stop. _'Not now'_

She pushed on until her arms stopped moving, and panted in exhaustion, taking the bottle of water beside her and gulped down half of it. She felt relaxed for a moment before she remembered the reason she had started doing this. _To get over him…_

Her red haired sister, in comparison to Bubbles, had been un-approving of their relationship from the start. She had told them that they weren't going to work out, but they had ignored her. At the end, she ended being the one supporting Buttercup when she had this emotional fits.

"You have to stop doing this, Butters. You have to stop being with _him_. Butters…" The rest of her voice was left out as soon as the word 'him' left her lips.

Him.

Standing up, and surprising Blossom -who took some steps back- she continued punching the poor bag, without paying attention to her aching muscles.

No matter how many times she told herself that she hated him, that he was the reason she was so wrecked up, and that he had broken her; she couldn't believe herself. She wouldn't admit that under those feelings of regret and rage, she still felt a bit of longing for him. She hadn't told anyone about those texts, or the side glances she till gave him when she saw him.

Because she was completely _head over heels for Butch…_

* * *

Butch crawled into his bed as midnight approached. With school, exams and _her_ in his life, he had felt stressed out all day. The light from his phone spread out a distance around him, making it easier for him to see the keyboard. It had become a habit to wait until the first text would come at midnight, way latter than before.

They came every Saturday, without a miss.

A minute or two after midnight, his phone vibrated slightly and he watched the screen, his face showing off the emotions he felt right now. _Happiness, desire, sadness…_ He was about to click on it, but when he noticed the slight trembling in his hands he stopped and took a deep breath, trying to calm his quick-beating heart.

After relaxing a bit –honestly, he wasn't surprised when he couldn't do it at all- he finally clicked on the green add in his phone.

 _[I miss you]_

A faint smile came to his face as he read and re-read the message for at least fifty times. He stopped smiling when he noticed that his cheeks were heating up and his heart was skipping some beats. _'Ugg'_ How many times had he told himself he had to get over this small moments of happiness? He shouldn't be getting all happy just for one message, but it was ridiculous how much these words meant to him, especially considering who they were sent from, but he couldn't help himself.

He breathed in and looked towards the window in an effort to calm his fast-beating heart. Even after so much time of doing this, he still felt anxious each time he received one of those lovely-dovely texts –that Buttercup promised she would never send when they were together- he couldn't get around the idea that _she_ missed _him._

When his eyes returned to the flashy screen he was surprised to find another text in line to be read, just a minute after the other had arrived. He clicked on it and released a harsh breath –he certainly hadn't been expecting that- because of all of the things that could have happened tonight, this was the most unexpected one. The simple words flashing on the screen were about to make things more difficult.

 _[Call me soon. We need to talk]_

* * *

They were fine at a start.

He asked her out, she said yes, and they did what any other couple would do, until Butch joined the football club and Buttercup joined the box and swimming clubs. Their dates suddenly decreased, and while both of them were clearly affected by that, their pride stopped them from whining, and they continued to meet each other without saying what was obviously making them uncomfortable.

It was then when it happened.

Three months into their relationship, when the big bang happened. It was all almost a blur now, but Butch still remembered most of it. It was summer, and they had decided to get a summer job in the same store so they could save up for next year. They ended finding one in a clothing store, nothing out of normal. While Buttercup was left in charge of the customers inside the store, Butch was left with the publicity -you know, making young girls swoon over him , enter the store and buy something for themselves-. It was all fine and dandy for both of them, even if they felt slightly jealous of the way the other was treating the customers -since, Buttercup had an angelic body and attracted male attention even without asking for it.

And then she came around.

Bell was a very pretty girl. Her long white hair pooled around her shoulders, and her diamond eyes sparkled each time a hot boy passed her. Needless to say, she was the type of girl who hooked up with a different boy each week. She had already gone out with almost every boy in Townsville High. Almost.

The Jojo brothers still resisted.

She had wanted to make them break up with their respective partners, but found it quite difficult, and ended giving up on Brick and Boomer. Oh, but Butch was easier. While at first she noticed that the greens had a very strong bond of trust between each other, she easily noted Butch's womanizing acts were starting bug Buttercup. And she took advantaje of it. She WAS going to get any boy she liked, _damnit!_

So it happened one day. Buttercup had noticed Bell coming in and out of the store everyday, and most of the time she was in she spent it with Butch. Of course, her pride stopped her from saying anything, and she silently fumed behind the customers. Sunday, in the morning, their boss had told them they had the day free, so they could enjoy at least one day of Summer. Both raven haired teens thanked the old man and decided that for the day they would just take a stroll around the park.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _"What do you plan to do once we are done with work tomorrow?" Butch asked her, his cheeks slightly darkening when she looked at him in the eye. Three months and he still souldn't stop blushing around her._

 _"Oh, nothing. Do you want us to go somewhere?" She asked as she petted her Ace's head, her little pug. She had gotten the dog in christmas, in her earlier years, and Buttercup_ adored _it. It was the only memory she had of her mother now, since she had gotten it from her that holy night._

 _"Well there is this French restaurant I've heard about..."_

 _"BUTCHIE!"_

 _A mass of white hair suddenly collided with Butch's chest, and he looked down to find a pouting Bell._

 _"I went to the store, but you weren't there! Why did you leave?"_

 _Buttercup rolled her eyes and continued walking Ace down the road. She looked back to find her boyfriend trying to get the white haired girl off, annoyed and anxious at the same time. He looked at her and she glared and continued walking, leaving behind a worried Butch._

 _"Wait, Butters! I wasn't...!" But by the time he said that, the girl had already turned at some point. Butch turned to look at Bell who looked at him with a glint in her eye._

 _"Hey, Butchie... if you are not to busy, why don't you come to my house? I think we can get to know each other better that way..."_

 _Butch sighed in annoyance as he looked around, searching for his beloved. Each time he tried to walk, Bell made him look at her and drapped her arms around his neck._

 _"Listen, I've had enough of you! First you harrass me at the school, then you annoy me at work, and you drive my girlfriend away! Just... live me alone!"_

 _Bell gasped at his sudden confession before a light appeared above her head. "How about this? A kiss and I live you alone!"  
_

 _"Hell no!"_

 _"Please?"_

 _"NO!_

 _"I wont bother you anymore!"_

 _"No...!"_

 _"And I also wont bother Butterbutt or your brothers"_

 _"..." His brothers HAD told him that Bell had also been harrasing them, but he didn't have a problem with it. But, if he helped them, he could get them to pay for that really expensive restaurant he wanted to go with Buttercup, tough._

 _"Deal..." As soon as he finished saying it, Bell had already pressed her lips against his in a lustfull kiss. Once he tried to end it, Bell bit his lip and managed to make him open his mouth. The kissed pasionately for some seconds before they ended out of breath._

 _"...You..."_

 _Both turned their head, Bell with smugness and Butch anxiously. He could recognise her voice anywhere._

 _"Butters, I can explain...!"_

 _"BASTARD! YOU FUCKING REPULSIVE, FEEBLE-MINDED ABERRATION OF NATURE! YOU ARE A COMPLETE AND TOTALLY IRREDEEMABLE **BASTARD!** "_

 _And just like that the brunette took of, dragging the poor pug with her._

 _Had I mentioned Buttercup hated men? Yeah, most of her past boyfriends ended cheating on her, but Butch had said those three words with such a feeling she tought..._

 _"BUTTERCUP!" At that point, Bell had been forgotten, and Butch was already chasing after her, but after some turns here and there, Buttercup was able to lose him._

 _"DAMN IT!"_

 _Four hours had already ran by, and Butch was sitting in Buttercup's doorstep, since their sisters had said that she still wasn't back._

 _"Where could she be...?"  
Bubbles, Blossom and Butch had already searched all the places Buttercup could be at, but none of those seemed to have the brunette in their gorunds. _

_After that, the following hours where a blur to him. The following acts had happened too fast, and he couls only remember flashes of it..._

 _"The hospital...?"_

 _"Bucth! Buttercup had an accident!_

 _A car ran trough her!_

 _"I'm sorry to tell you this but..."_

 _"...the girl is fine, but the dog didn't survive..."_

 _._

 _._

 _.._

 ** _END OF_ FLASHBACK**

At first, he tried to over it and get back with her, but she ignored him. No matter what he did, she was terribly mad at him, and there was no thing that could ever make him earn her forgiveness. He knew how much she loved Ace after all. So the days passed, and they turned into week, who turned into months who eventually turned into years.

Butch had tried to forget her. He really had. He had many one-night stands and one or two more girlfriends, but he always ended breaking up with them, because he felt like he couldn't betray Buttercup like that even if they were not with each other anymore.

Buttercup had stopped trying ages ago, when she came to the conclusion that _she_ missed _him_ , and no matter what she did, it didn't matter what he had done, after all, she knew that leaving Bell alone with Butch was dangerous, and that had been her eesponsability. And running widly trough the streets and dragging Ace along with her madness had been _her fault._ Blossom and Bubbles had told her what had happened between Butch and Bell, and tht he truly loved her, regardless of how many time they had been together. And he would always have a big place in her heart –no matter how corny that sounded-.

And once they started meeting again, they released all the sexual tension they had between them. Of course, they tried to consider that as one-night stands too, but that just _didn't seem_ to work.

So Butch tried to fix that.

As he sat in his bed, contemplating the idea of calling her, he wondered how would he get enough courage and manage to do that. What if she didn't actually want to talk to him now after a few days? She probably had expected to be called that night, so was there any point to do that now?

He shook his raven locks as his fingers clicked the screen. He wasn't a coward, and he wouldn't fall for his own tricks. He started dialing the number and five seconds later a familiar _'beep'_ started to ring. There, he had done it.

What now?

He clutched the cell phone to his hands as he started to second guest himself. Because, _why_ was he even calling her in the first place?

His eyes flickered across the room as the beeps continued. When the ringing finally stopped, his breath left him for a moment, making him feel frozen, not really sure what to say or do.

 _"Hello?"_

Gasping softly, Butch muted the world and concentrated in her voice.

"…Buttercup?"

The line went silent for a minute –in which he panicked- before she answered.

 _"..B-Butch?!"_

"Buttercup"

 _"Why are you calling me right now? Come to think of it, why are you calling me?"_

Huffing, he smirked at her answer. She probably was as nervous as he was. Trying to break off the tension, he decided to tease her.

"You told me to call you, so I did. But obviously you didn't mean it, so I'm going to hang up"  
 _"W-Wait!"_  
He smirked again and asked.

"What do you want?"

 _"D-don't hang up…"_  
Butch plummeted into his bed and sighed softly. Oh, how he missed these conversations.

 _"So… how are you doing today?"_

"I'm doing alright" Short, and to the point.

Chuckling softly, she said. _"As anti-social as always, I see."_  
"How about I show you anti-social and hang up?"

 _"NO! I.. I mean, no. I didn't mean that… I just…"  
_ "What's the point in this call, Buttercup? It's obvious things are really bad between us, so why are we still even talking?"

The confidence that had been controlling him suddenly vanished in front of his eyes and he was left with his emotions in a fist. He was really tired. Tired of escaping and running away from their problems, and tired of confronting them, also. He wanted to go back to when they were happy and in good terms.

"…I'm done with this, Buttercup"

 _"Wait what-"_

"I'm done acting like we like each other for a moment before we go back to hating. I'm tired of going back and forth as if in a roller coaster ride. I'm tired, Butters" He said, whispering towards the end.

 _"But Butch-"_

"No buts, Butters. We can't keep doing this. I'm really tired of all of it."  
 _"Butch, I-"_

"And I'm really breaking with all this emotion business. I really don't know how to handle this type of problems"  
 _"Butch…"_  
"And we should stop seeing each other. I can't keep up anymore with this-"

 _"BUTCH!"_

Butch felt silent for a second, eyes wide with shock evident in his face. He certainly hadn't been prepared for that, and the shout had caught him off of guard, so his mind went black and he couldn't remember what he was about to say for a minute or two, but he held himself from saying anything. Something about the way she had said his name told him she wasn't happy to be called just to be reprimanded.

 _"Will you calm down and let me talk for a second? This is exactly why we broke up in the first place. You don't listen at all"_

"What-"

 _"No, shut up Butch Jojo. Just fucking listen for a moment before you start running your mouth with whatever bullshit you were telling me. I know you are a fast learner, but in relationships you are so fucking stupid."_

"Oh, really? Last time I checked, you weren't the smartest person in our relationship either"  
She sighed over the phone and continued talking. _"I know. I know I made mistakes while we were together. I should have done a lot of things, but the same could be said about you, too. We both screwed up."_

He felt silent as he searched for the meaning behind her words. She was saying the truth. While she could have tried to talk more to him about how she felt, he could have tried to spend more time with her, not completely neglect her when he didn't felt like talking.

 _"We both screwed up, Butch" She chuckled "And there's still a lot we need to talk about. You think you are they only one who is in pain in here, but I am, too! It's not just you who is tired. But… there's something here. I know you can feel it just as strongly as I do. I just…"_

Clutching the phone harder, Butch found himself leaning into the device. "You just what?"

 _"I still love you, Butch"_

* * *

Buttercup sighed as she found herself alone in the table of a very famous restaurant, looking towards a small fish tank next to her. She sighed again and noticed her palms already getting sweaty. She didn't need to act like this. She was acting as if it was her first date or something.

Tought it just _might_ be considered a first date.

She glanced at her watch and noticed it was already ten minutes past the hour he had said he would arrive. Couldn't he show up at time like any other human being?

Glancing down again, she noticed that it had already been fifteen minutes and still no sign of him had appeared. They had talked for hours that day, discussing what would become of them afterwards and if they were both willing to work in their relationship. Then they had spent all of their week talking. After all, the lack of talk was what had caused that break up, and they weren't going to ruin their second chance by making stupid mistakes.

A cough snapped her from her thoughts and she noticed the male in front of her, waving and smiling sweetly at her, as if he had just received permission to the men's paradise –well, that's what he looked like at least in Buttercup's eyes-.

"You're late"

He laughed off her answer and instead picked up the menu and called a waitress to start ordering.

"What do you want?"

"A burger"

He laughed and she smiled as the soft ringing left his mouth and traveled to her ears. She hadn't heard him laugh like that in quite some time.

He finally looked up from the piece of sheet and the two types of green clashed as their glances locked on each other, making them blush and turn to look to the side.

"Hahaha. I want one too. Maybe for our next date we should pick somewhere less nice-er?"

She laughed at his offending grammar before winking at him.

"Of course, _my dear_ "  
He smirked playfully and returned the wink.

"Whatever you say, _my love_ "

* * *

 **YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY**

 **I**

 **FINISHED**

 **A**

 **FIVE THOUSAND**

 **FUCKING**

 **WORDS**

 **FANFIC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!**

 **As I said before, this fic (that is not totally mine) was to make up for the time I've been not writing. Of course, I also ask you to R &R because it motivates me to keep writing! –I already have _half_ of the next chapter of PPG- Ouran Arts High school and 'almost is never enough'. Oh! And I've been right another one shot, but this one is Boomubles.**

 **It should be posted around a week or two –kidding, I've got exams this next two week s and an awful lot of presentation.**

 **Keep reading and enjoy your day!**

 ** _Psst! SandStorm3D is about to finish her story 'Misconceptions!' If you haven't read it, then, well, GO AND DO IT!_**


End file.
